Long Lost
by Einsamer TodescSucher
Summary: A mission is a mission right? Even if it goes against the way you were raised and your values on life.


As I walked up the metal steps, I stared down at the pushed up design on the shinny metal. A cool breeze blew by in a gust, cooling my face slightly. I looked up at the side of the metal beast I was about to enter. The light from the sun glared off the side. I looked behind me at my partner. She was trying to sneak a large sausage onto the plane.   
  
I stood watching the small spectacle through the tented sunglasses that gingerly rested on my face. Another breeze blew softly while lightly rustling my hair. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up towards the sun. I let the glorious warmth shine on my face. I smiled as I let my face bath in the sun's wondrous gift.   
  
"Get on or get off!"   
  
My eyes opened suddenly to encounter the sight of a man staring down upon me. I studied his face for a moment and smiled up to him while I gave my apologizes. He stared at me coldly and moved to the side with a motion for me to move. I continued to smile as I put my leather gloved hand on the side rail of the steps. I slowly advanced up the remaining steps and lowered my head as I entered the side of the beast.   
  
I looked around cautiously as my eyes slowly changed to the dim lighting in the plane. I slowly raised my hand to my face and removed the dark sunglasses from their entitled spot. I opened my jacket and gently slide them into a velvet pocket. A deep grunt came from behind my back. I turned my head to come face to face with a tall dark man dressed in a blue suit.   
  
I smiled sweetly and moved to the side, giving him room to easily slide by. He advanced forward while giving me an annoyed look. My smile faded as the man walked towards the back to his seat. I shifted back to the middle of the isle and reinstated my ascending down the isle. I heard dug into the side of my coat and slowly pulled back a yellow paper which could be accordingly called my ticket. I stared down at number that was assigned to me.   
  
I looked up at the numbers above the seats and slowly walked studying the range of numbers going higher. I stopped when I reached the seats 15 and 16. I looked down at my ticket and seen the number matched with the second seat. I slide the ticket back into the inside of my coat and slipped into my seat. I looked over to my right to see out a small window. I studied the way the sun light hit the small runways and air control tower.   
  
Just then I felt something move to my left. I turned my head sharply to see my partner settling into her seat, still holding her rather large sausage. My nose wrinkled at the smell it gave off, but I smiled at her with calmness. She looked back at me and wiggled in her seat. I smiled at her again and leaned back into my seat trying to ignore the obnoxious smell coming from my partner's carry-on. I closed my eyes only to open them again to a loud bing sound and to hear clicking.   
  
I looked up to see the saften-belts sign lite up. I let out a small impatient sigh and looked for the counterpart of my seatbelt. I dug in the seat as I felt a small rumble as the engines on the plane started. I looked up at my partner who was busying tending to her carry on as I still dug for the other part of my buckle.   
  
The plane jerked violently as it started to roll forward. I lifted my head to look out the window to see the runway flying by. My eyes widened slightly and I turned to searched vigorously for the rest of the beat. The plane jerked again as the nose slowly started to rise off the ground. I shoved my hand in the crack of the seat and pulled it back to see that I was victorious. I nervously fiddled with the buckle until it finally snapped together. I leaned back in the seat and let out a sigh of relief. My partner looked over at me with a look of confusion on her face. I yet again smiled at her as the overbearing smell of sausage filled the air. I wrinkled my nose slightly and leaned back in the somewhat comfy seat. I took a deep breath and released another sigh as I closed my eyes and started to relax. 


End file.
